tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
T.U.F.F. Super Sentai
'''"T.U.F.F. Super Sentai" '''is the name of a series of comparison pages that lists a TUFF Puppy character and OC as rangers in "Super Sentai". Up to Toqger were done and the series is currently on hold until the next sentai after Toqger in 2015 begins. After all the Sentai rangers were done, a special sheet with American-exclusive rangers were done. Notes *A rule with each T.U.F.F. Super Sentai team was that only up to two female members could be on the core team. If the original only had one female member in it. One male ranger could be changed to female, and if this was done, the color that the male-changed-to-female ranger had was yellow. A team that originally only had one female member could have a second female be blue or green, but this wasn't done in the series and any female blues were female in the originals. *While some Sentais in the original had some replacement rangers, there were not any replacements in T.U.F.F. Super Sentai. Though some replacements were done in real life due to one user becoming a traitor and thus, had to be replaced. *Sentai team sheets would usually be uploaded completely blank from the start, and then people would ask for their or someone's OCs to be on the team. Though some teams such as "Zyuranger", "Megaranger", etc. had been filled in from the start. In cases like that, the choices for characters were mainly done based on the original Japanese story and usually never based on the American adaptation. *What is interesting with Aaron and Andy Katswell being Dragonranger and Kibaranger in Zyuranger and Dairanger respectively is that they are adoptive brothers, (Their mother is Kitty Katswell) and they share a PR counterpart, Tommy Oliver. Their adoptive mother, Kitty would later be AbareBlack in Abaranger. Abareblack is another Japanese coutnerpart of Tommy's. *In Carranger, Andy Calico inistiates the transformations with the American term "Shift into Turbo" while the rest of the team say the original Japanese term "Let's Go. Axel Changer" *Unlike in the original Super Sentai, Ninjaman, Gunmazin, Signalman, etc. transform from everyday agents instead of just natually being in these forms. *Brandon Mutt holds the record for the most ranger idenites with 20, counting his original TUFFranger self, TUFFGemini. He also holds the recond with the most blue with 15 (If you count TUFFGemini being half blue, then there's 16) *Ian and Brock going from Spade Ace and Big One in JAKQ to Kingranger and OhRed respectively in Ohranger contrasts with Jason and Tommy in Power Rangers going from Red Ranger and White Ranger to Gold Ranger and Zeo Ranger V, Red in terms of leadership and colors. *While Michael O'Toole was original TUFFBlue in TUFFranger, his favorite color is green and he asked to be Midoranger in Goranger. He's also been green 4 more times after this in Bioman, Liveman, Magiranger, and Kyoryuger. He was only red once as Tyranoranger in Zyuranger and blue a second time in Megaranger. Him going from red in Zyuranger to blue in Megaranger contrasts with TJ from Power Rangers who started off as the red turbo ranger and then became the blue space ranger. *Out of the T.U.F.F. Super Sentais to date, Eli J. Brown states his favortie is Kyoryuger. Gallery TUFF Agents Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.PNG|The TUFF Kyoryuger team with Robyn, Kitty, Dudley, Cal, and Michael TUFF Agents as Goranger.PNG TUFF Agents as JAKQ.PNG TUFF Agents as Battle Fever J.PNG TUFF Agents as Denziman.PNG TUFF Agents as Sun Vulcan.PNG TUFF Agents as Goggle V.PNG TUFF Agents as Dynaman.PNG TUFF Agents as Bioman.PNG TUFF Agents as Changeman.PNG TUFF Agents as Flashman.PNG TUFF Agents as Maskman.PNG TUFF Agents as Liveman.PNG TUFF Agents as Turboranger.PNG TUFF Agents as Fiveman.PNG TUFF Agents as Jetman.PNG TUFF Agents as Zyuranger.PNG TUFF Agents as Dairanger.PNG TUFF Agents as Kakuranger.PNG TUFF Agents as Ohranger.PNG TUFF Agents as Carranger.PNG TUFF Agents as Megaranger.PNG TUFF Agents as Gingaman.PNG TUFF Agents as GogoV.PNG TUFF Agents as Timeranger.PNG TUFF Agents as Gaoranger.PNG TUFF Agents as Hurricaneger.PNG TUFF Agents as Abaranger.PNG TUFF Agents as Dekaranger.PNG TUFF Agents as Magiranger.PNG TUFF Agents as Boukenger.PNG TUFF Agents as Goonger.PNG TUFF Agents as Shinkenger.PNG TUFF Agents as Gekiranger.PNG TUFF Agents as Goseiger.PNG TUFF Agents as Gokaiger.PNG TUFF Agents as Go-Busters.PNG TUFF Agents as Go-Busters Alt Rlty.PNG Category:Fan fiction